Happy
by Ghost320
Summary: [AU] Teá decides to go to her first club for a change of scenery and gets cozy with this older man. Unbeknownst to her, it's 'Single Parent' night, and everyone assumes she has a kid. Oops. Teá/Dartz. Semi-crack, semi-serious.


**Title:**Happy

**Summary: **[AU] Teá walks into a bar after relationship troubles. Unbeknownst to her, it's 'Single Parent' night. Oops. Tea/Dartz.

**Rating: **eh T

**A/N: **My stupid mind just comes up with the dumbest fucking ideas known to man. Fortunately nobody who reads Yugioh fanfiction is male so you all might get a kick out of it. I fucking hate myself but Dartz is cool so here enjoy some fuckin' Dartz.

**I've had this dumb idea for a while but couldn't write up until now where I jsut got this random burst of energy. Have fun reading, I appreciate you even clicking on this and I just hope I don't waste too mucn of your time.**

**I was actually writing a _good _story earlier but it had to go and get fuckin deleted in the program I was using. So this was sort of my way of making it up because I was pretty pissed earlier. I suck at writing so if you read this, I always appreciate constructive criticism and tips to help me better my writing.**

* * *

Ch.1

Another day, another dope-ass slap of reality.

Tea couldn't beleive it. She just _couldn't _believe it. Another one of her friends, married! Of course Tea was nothing but happy for them - estatic even - at first, but as the room emptied and people left one by one, the sudden realization that Tea was still single had set in. With the exception of Bakura and Duke, all of her friends were in some sort of relationship, serious or not.

Now, she was driving. Driving home, alone, without a man, or a _woman_, even. Tea wouldn't object. Not out of desperation, rather she's had her fair share of bicurious thoughts. There were some nice women she'd met over the years at various dance schools who had made some inclinations, but Tea had rejected merely out of shyness and surprise.

She sighed as she put on her blinker, going left. It was night now, many other young adults were out having fun, partying and clubbing and drinking at this hour. Why wasn't she?

_"I don't think I'd be good in a club scene..." _she thought, attempting to visualize herself in that sort of scenario. Didn't look right.

Red light; she began slowing down. "Maybe...I _could _try calling Bakura, or Duke..." she made a low, groaning sound. "Bakura's still been hanging onto that ring for all these years and I'd rather not be alone with him and that...evil spirit. And Duke and I would both know that we'd just be hanging out to kill time. I probably shouldn't waste either of our time." Tea sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. However a loud reminder that she was on the road knocked her on her senses. She noticed the light had turned green and hurriedly pushed the pedal.

_"I don't want to go home," _ignoring her own morals against texting and driving, Tea reached for her phone with one hand and kept a hold of her wheel with the other. _"At least not right away."_

Tea held down the _Home_ button on her iPhone and spoke to Siri. "Clubs and bars in Domino?"

"O.K. Searching for clubs and bats in Domino."

"Wai-"

"Dick's Sporting Goods has a variety of Louisville Sluggers."

"**Clubs. **And **bars. **In Domino, please." Tea rolled her eyes. This wouldn't happen with the new Kaiba Corp phones.

"O.K. Searching for clubs and bars. I've found four bars matching 'Clubs and bars in Domino.'"

Tea's eyes went from her phone to the road. At this point she didn't want to use the term desperate, but rather, "not picky"; so, she chose the first one to pop up. And proceeded to follow the directions.

It wasn't very far, though she did miss the last right. But eventually, she reached her destination. She was here.

"Alright...now, I'm not saying I'm going to look for a boyfriend," she spoke to herself. "...Though that would be an added bonus."

She wasn't even inside, yet she could already tell that this particular club was popular. People - mostly couples with linked arms, or friends awkwardly close to eachother and giddy - were going in left and right. Then again, an equally as large amount were getting turned down, and not permitted to enter. Tea climbed the short, sleek black steps to the front of the spinning doors. Bright lights, but not annoyingly so, gave the exterior of the building a nice feeling of maturity.

What _also _gave off the feeling of maturity was the two security guards out front.

One blonde, more muscular man had his hands in his pockets and guarded the left side of the entrance. The other...man? Woman?... Androgynous person with slick red hair to the right, had their arms crossed. The two donned a pair of shades that could have matched the steps with the way they shined. Tea wonderd if she had mistaken that feeling of maturity from earlier as something else. This wasn't maturity. This was intimidation.

Maybe they were just one in the same, though.

Tea gulped as she approached the doors. Another woman went in front of her and flashed her ID at the two men. They gave off the impression of not caring, but this was obviously a misconception of great magnitude. Tea near bumped into the woman, as she was stopped so abruptly.

"Just a second," the blonde man demanded, his arm being the only thing separating the woman from a shameless night of drinking and her. "I need a better look at your ID."

The woman scoffed. "Well, maybe if you didn't stare off into nothing and didn't have such stupid glasses you'd've seen it better." With that sass, she tried to continue in. Tried.

"Hey," he didn't push her, but his arm was still enough alone to keep the woman out. As muscular as he was, Tea thought he must have been a gentle giant, of sorts? Still, she hadn't set a foot in the place and she was already witnessing a conflict... _"Hopefully this won't escalate..." _she shuffled in place, awkwardly. "Come with me miss," the blonde man said as he took the woman aside.

"Hey," a different voice now, the other guards', called. Tea looked up at him, then to either side of herself, then back at him.

"Me?" she inquired.

"Yeah, you. You with that girl?"

_"Oh, so he is a man." _Tea shook her head. "No, she just walked in fr-"

"I.D."

She blinked at the sudden demand. Well, he certainly gets to the point. "Just a second!" she dug into her purse for her wallet. Fortunately her bag was small and not as messy as some other women's.

The guard, however, did not share her relief. He groaned. "You should have had your I.D. out before you _got _here."

"Yeah..." she stuttered, her wallet now well and out, now doing the hard part of finding her driver's license. She was too busy looking for the card to look up at him as she spoke. "Sorry, it's my first time."

This man clearly did not give a shitting fuck.

"Next."

"Wait, I'm still-"

"Holding up the line. I.D.? Go in." The red haired bouncer let in at least four people before Tea was able to get and show her legal proof of age, including the woman the blonde man had taken aside earlier. She must have gotten off the hook. Tea noticed that the women looked a little older than she'd originally thought.

For reasons unknown to Tea, the bodyguard was confused by her age. "...You're 21."

Tea nodded. "Do I not look it?" she threw in, adding a laugh. The guard still wasn't amused.

"You're good. Go in."

Tea fumbled to put her things back in her purse, but decided she'd take care of her wallet-organization issues later. She only got in so far before the guard called out to her again.

"You _do _know what day it is today, right." It was a question, but his tone made it seem otherwise. Tea turned to look back at him. Despite being as confused as he was, she smiled and responded in the affirmative. The bouncer shrugged and turned back around.

Alone for the moment with no new entries currently waiting, the two guards conversed.

"Why the concern for her, Alister? She catch your eye?"

The man called Alister scoffed. "No. She _seemed _a little young but her age was even more surprising."

"Maybe she just had a baby," the blonde man said. _"Or she's had it since she was a teenager," _but he wouldn't judge, and it wasn't his business.

"I don't care what her situation is. Just didn't expect that."

"I see," Being honest with himself, Raphael was disappointed. He'd thought that Alieter finally showed a hint of attraction or interest for somebody but, no. "For a second there I thought you wer going to ask her to dance."

"I don't dance."

"You're pretty close in age. 21, right? Younger woman."

"Oh, what, as compared to the dweeb's cougar?"

Raphael almost smiled. Teasing Alister would never get old.

。。。

As Tea entered the bar she was thrust with upbeat music, good smells and laughter. The music was at a volume where she could drown in it, but in a _good _way. No bursting eardrums here. This was the opposite of what she'd expected.

"Wow..." her eyes glowed in what felt like wonder. The place was dim and filled with people of all different caliburs - clothes ranging from formal, to casual, to... a big promiscuous were worn on various different body types of different colours. Tea had surely thought she'd smell nothing but alcohol and cigarrettes, but this club proved her assumptions wrong. No, it smelled nice. Not strong, either, but all faint scents, none that would annoy her senses.

But what Tea noticed forced her to smile.

Attractive men. Looking closer, she noticed another thing: _no wedding rings!_

She couldn't frown if she wanted to.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd meet a man...

Meet a man...

She blushed. One of her own thoughts from earlier flagged inside her. "_I don't know the first thing about clubs." _Her temporary shock was quickly replaced with relief. She's worked a lot on de-stressing and soothing methods and was easily able to calm herself. _"It's fine, I'll be fine, I can do this. Just gotta be myself. My friendly, outgoing self," _she let out a deep breath. _"Yeah. I'm going to have fun tonight!"_

Tea went straight for the bar and took a seat, thankful that one was conveniently empty in the first place. Her heart yearned for the dancefloor, but Tea admitted internally to not being fond of the current song. She can wait.

She was also hungry, so that supported her excuse.

This was the time to test her stealth skills. _"I wonder..." _she turned slightly in her seat. _"Maybe I'll be able to catch a glimpse of some of the men here... But, I HAVE to keep myself under control. It's rude to stare, and I wouldn't want to ogle."_

So she looked at a man. Turned back around. Looked at another man. Turned around again. _"I'm getting good at this..."_

Although Tea was certainly _not _disappointed in the array of men spread about the bar, she did notice one thing...

Tea might just as well have been the youngest person there.

It wasn't off-putting. For a bar as classy and clean as this, she wouldn't care if these people were all in their 90's. _"Plus, the bouncer let me in even though he knew my age, so it's not like there's an age requirement or anything..."_

But she winced out of imaginary pain. The last thing she'd want is to be kicked out of her first club. She won't. Tea never goes looking for trouble, wouldn't dream of it.

A bartender, who spent the last two minutes chatting had come over to and greeted Tea. "Hey! Good evening. How's your night?" He was cleaning a glass with a rag as he spoke.

Tea smiled. _"Yes! First person I talk to is friendly." _"Oh, I just got here, actually," she beamed. "But I like this place already."

The bartender returned the smile. "Always good to hear, from a newcomer. Well, I hope you enjoy it here. Care for a drink to kick off the night?" he finished cleaning the glass and put it somewhere under the counter, the cloth disappearing with it.

"I'll take a water, please."

"..."

_"You have confused the wild bartender! Oh, great job stupid, now he's going to think I'm a baby."_

"I mean, a uh...water with lime."

"..."

"...Please."

"Coming right up," the bartender sounded significantly less enthusiastic than he did earlier.

Tea facepalmed as he left. "You can do this Tea, you can do this, just keep your chin up," her pep talk to herself caught the attention of a few more adult-looking women and men, causing them to chuckle.

Moments later, the bartender returned with a translucent, green drink. "Here you are."

Tea blinked at the glass before her. Damn, it was pretty, but it neither looked nor smelled like water. "Uhm..." she started. "This isn't-"

"What _you _ordered, yeah," the bartender slightly leaned over the counter and nodded in a direction past her. "'Man down there sends his love."

"Huh?" Tea made an attempt to follow his eyes. Spotting the anonymous sender was easy enough given he was looking right into her eyes. He had long, aquamarine hair and wore a lavender suit. He was definitely older - late 30's at least. A long face, sharp features, eyes that pierced her; but he didn't look threatening. His expression was soft, despite his strong features, and only sweetened with a genuine smile. Tea couldn't help but blush. She was grateful, too. She smiled and mouthed him a, "thank you" and hoping he could read lips. He merely gave her a light nod and raised is glass. Tea mimicked his actions, and the two took a sip of their respective drinks.

* * *

**Before I start complaining about myself let me just say that if anyone even read this far, thank you. Your time has been appreciated lots, even if it was wasted on my dumb story but I'm thankful.**

**Well I started writing this at 10, got distracted for a while and then came back to finish it at roughly...2? Point is, I just now finished this at a sleep-deprived time, didn't edit, and didn't even read over whatver the hell I wrote. Sooo uhhhhh...I'm not going to say that I tried, but I kinda tried. I was original,y going to make this a oneshot but eh. Feel like using myself as always and just uploading it asap. **

**Chapter 2 will be done tomorrow. It's a pretty joke/crack pairing, so i don't see a point in making this a serious multi chapter story. Two shot it is, unless it turns out this was a waste of my time in which case I'll just delete it. I'm weird like that.**

**The fun will happen next chapter and no they ain't gonna fuck. If it were multi chapter then yes, but for this nahh**


End file.
